


Lifeline

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dan Howell, M/M, Running Away, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan's finally run away from home in a spur-of-the-moment decision. When he realizes he has nowhere to go, he calls Phil.





	Lifeline

Phil was in the process of drifting to sleep when he felt his phone vibrate beside his pillow. He picked it up and saw Dan’s photo on the screen. His heart began to pound. It was 2 a.m, was something wrong?

“Phil?” Dan’s voice was shaky, but he sounded okay.

“What is it, Dan?” Phil was confused and worried.

“I, um, I kinda ran away.”

Phil’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, Dan, what?”

Dan sniffled. “I know, I just... It was time to get out, I always knew, I was just waiting for the right moment, and- and I don’t know, it just seemed like it.”

Phil was speechless for a moment. “Um… where are you now?”

“At a park. Any chance you could come pick me up? I don’t know, maybe just drive me to a hotel or something. I’m really sorry to bother you. If you can’t it’s okay.”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’ll get in the car now. Text me the name of the park or some nearby address, okay?”

Dan sighed with relief. “Will do. Thank you so much, Phil.”

Once they had hung up, Phil stood up from his bed and groggily made his way to the front door. He grabbed keys and his coat and went to the car in his pajamas, typing the address he had just received into the GPS app. He sat down in the driver’s seat and wiped away a tear of concern as he pulled away.

Two hours later, Phil had arrived at the park. He saw Dan’s tall, slim figure on a bench, a large duffel bag on his lap. He turned off the car and got out to sit next to Dan.

“Hey,” said Phil.

Dan looked up, accidentally revealing the fact that his face was wet with tears.

“You were crying,” Phil muttered. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Dan took a deep breath.

“Are you sure?” 

Dan opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob. “I- it’s just, I’m… I don’t…” 

Phil pulled Dan into a tight hug. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here. I’m here for you, alright?” 

Dan pulled away and looked at Phil with watery eyes. He nodded.

There was a long pause before Phil began to speak. “So, do you, um, have any money?”

Dan nodded. “I should be able to get a motel for at least a couple of nights. From there…” He looked down at his lap. “I’ll figure it out.”

“No,” Phil shook his head. “I’m not letting you ‘figure it out.’ Come stay with me, okay?”

“I can’t do that to you, Phil.” Dan sighed.

Phil put a hand on Dan’s shoulder, causing him to look up again. “You’re going to. I’m not driving you to a hotel. Please.”

Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded his head. “Okay.”

The two men got into the car. Phil reached towards the radio dial and turned it to a local pop station, the volume low. 

“Are you sure about this Phil?” Dan spoke at a normal volume now that they were in the car.

“Yes. Yes I am. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you,” he replied without missing a beat.

Dan tried to stop himself from grinning. He had been prepared to stay in a hotel, but he was glad to know someone cared. 

Dan and Phil chatted the two hour drive away as if it was nothing unusual. Although tired, they were both relieved and glad to be in each others’ company. Once they got into Phil’s apartment, Phil turned around and glanced at Dan.

“So…”

Dan gave him a questioning look.

“I don’t have a guest room or anything. I suppose you could take the couch, but-”

“Don’t worry about it, couch sounds great,” Dan interrupted.

“Or,” Phil continued shyly, “we could share my bed?”

Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, just, like, for convenience. You don’t have to, of course. You know, maybe I can just take the couch and you can have the bed.”

Dan silently admired Phil’s thoughtfulness and smiled as the older man babbled nervously. He resisted the temptation to close the distance between them with a kiss, instead opting for a nod. “Phil, let’s share your bed, that sounds most comfortable for both of us.” 

They shared a moment. A smile, a blush, a warm feeling, the whole package. 

Once both Dan and Phil had brushed their teeth and put on pajamas, they found themselves standing at the foot of Phil’s bed. 

“So…” Dan rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Uh, yeah, just, go ahead.”

Dan laid down on one side of the bed and watched as Phil laid opposite him. When Phil turned over to scroll Twitter, Dan was left in silence to contemplate the last few hours. He was suddenly two hours from home, laying in his best friend’s bed. He had barely any money, no family to contact for help, and no place to stay besides here. He began to silently cry when he thought about how Phil was his whole life in this moment. Without him, Dan had nothing. 

“Phil?” he whimpered.

Phil turned around, his eyebrows lowered.

“Thank you.”

“Of co-” He cut himself off when he noticed Dan’s face. He looked broken. He was crying harder than before. “Dan, what is it?”

Dan laughed and shook his head. “You. You’re my lifeline. I don’t know what I would do without you, Phil.”

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan, burying his face in his hair. Before he could think about it any further, he whispered, “I love you.”

Dan looked up with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Uh, well…” Phil relaxed. “Yeah.”

Dan blushed. “Oh, well, I love you too.”

Phil gazed into Dan’s eyes and slowly leaned down to connect their lips. He kissed him so tenderly, so gently, his lips barely brushed Dan’s. Dan reached around to cup the back of Phil’s head and pull him in close, leaning into the kiss.

“I’m so glad you called me,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear before gently kissing his neck.

Dan nodded. “Me too.”

After a bit more kissing, their eyelids were starting to get heavy. It was nearly 5 a.m. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and pulled him so close, there was no space between them anywhere. With Dan’s head tucked under Phil’s chin, they both fell asleep.


End file.
